leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Xayah/Development
Champions Reveal: Xayah & Rakan huddled at a corner table, pretending to scribble notes on some old maps. A vastayan across the bar captured the room's attention with a flamboyant performance, lulling the audience into an easy mood. Xayah made eye contact with the vastayan and nodded toward an Ionian soldier sitting in the back row. Time to move. The dancer flashed a knowing smile and leapt toward the soldier, letting loose a vicious kick. With bar-goers scrambling away from the brawl, Xayah surged across the room, hurling a storm of . The soldier collapsed and the Rebel's job was done. Champions Reveal: Xayah & Rakan ;Abilities I= ;Clean Cuts After casting an ability, Xayah's next few basic attacks will pierce through all enemies in their path (dealing reduced damage to all targets after the first) They'll also leave a feather where they land. Feathers remain on the field for a moderate length of time. |-|Q= ;Double Daggers Xayah throws two blades in a line, damaging all enemies hit. The blades leave a where they land. |-|W= ;Deadly Plumage Xayah conjures a storm of feather blades that increase the strength and of her next few basic attacks. If Xayah attacks an enemy champion while empowered by Deadly Plumage, she'll gain a short burst of movement speed. If is nearby when Xayah activates Deadly Plumage, he'll also gain the ability's effects. |-|E= ;Bladecaller Xayah recalls all , which deal damage to any enemies they strike on the way back to Xayah. If a target is struck by several at once, they'll be briefly . |-|R= ;Featherstorm Xayah into the air, becoming briefly untargetable. After a short delay, she hurls a storm of blades in a cone, each of which deals damage to struck enemies and leaves a upon landing. Xayah may continue to move while . |-|B= ;Lover's Leap If either Xayah or is , their lover can sync up with them, choreographing a perfect return to base. ;Playing as Xayah Some ADCs can charge straight into combat and start blowing stuff up, but Xayah works best if you take some time to create a game plan. Smart Xayah players will use minion waves to plant fields of barbed , daring opponents to step within their range. When the battle begins, the Rebel gracefully flits around the outskirts of the conflict, slicing up targets with and using her to create a zone of control. When the fighting gets hot, can save Xayah from the mayhem or smother her enemies. The best Xayah players will use her to achieve both at once, using the brief untargetability to dodge an enemy ultimate while also surging forward to spike with knives and feathers. If Xayah's good, you won't notice her at all - until, suddenly, she's swooping in for the kill. ;Strengths Xayah can quickly through whole waves of minions, shredding their ranks with a single auto. This ability works much the same way in teamfights, where Xayah can punish enemy backliners with feathery shrapnel while focusing on wearing down frontline tanks. When a bad guy comes after Xayah and activates, she becomes the undisputed queen of kiting. With her basic attacks leaving in her wake, anyone chasing her in a straight line is just asking to get stuffed by . If they're still hungry for poultry after that, they've gotta fight through a raging before finishing off the Rebel. ;Weaknesses Because her traps take time to set up, Xayah isn't as great as other ADCs at capitalizing on enemy mistakes and catching opponents off guard with a first strike. She prefers carefully preening her lane with , waiting for an aggressor to make the first move. Xayah's lack of mobility forces her to lean heavily on for self-peel, and any champ that can avoid the root will find it fairly easy to stick to her. The Rebel works best when she's safely behind (or any other support) letting them tank any unwanted attention. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music- Rakan and Xayah Wild Magic |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Xayah & Rakan - Promo| Creative Collaboration Making League of Legends Champions| Xayah "The Rebel"- High Model Turnaround - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Rakan & Xayah Promo 1.png|Xayah & Rakan Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Rakan & Xayah Promo 2.png|Xayah & Rakan Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Rakan & Xayah Promo 3.png|Xayah & Rakan Promo 3 Xayah and Rakan Concept 01.jpg|Xayah & Rakan Concept (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 01.jpg|Xayah Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 02.jpg|Xayah Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 03.jpg|Xayah Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 04.jpg|Xayah Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 05.jpg|Xayah Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Concept 06.jpg|Xayah Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah Concept 07.jpg|Xayah Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah Concept 08.jpg|Xayah Weapon Concept (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Xayah Model 01.jpg|Xayah Model 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 02.jpg|Xayah Model 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 03.jpg|Xayah Model 3 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 04.jpg|Xayah Model 4 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 05.jpg|Xayah Model 5 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Xayah Model 06.jpg|Xayah Model 6 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Category:Champion development Category:Xayah